1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable liquid crystal displays (LCDs), particularly of the type intended for overhead passenger use in commercial aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD monitors for use in commercial aircraft and other vehicles pivot down from an overhead compartment when in use, and at other times are retracted and stowed in the overhead compartment above the passenger seats. One monitor is typically provided for each three rows of seats.
The monitors are typically stored in the overhead compartments with their LCD screens facing down into the passenger area, where it is exposed for possible damage by passenger use. While it would be desirable to stow the monitors with their screens facing up into the interior of the overhead compartment, the monitor and its attendant circuitry and power supply are relatively bulky. This limits the angle through which the monitor can be rotated from the overhead compartment, whose space is quite limited in aircraft such as the Airbus A320. By storing the monitors with their screens facing down into the passenger area, only a limited rotation of less than 90.degree. is necessary to orient the monitors to their viewing positions, in which their screens face down and towards the rear of the passenger area. Stowing the monitors with their screens face up would require a pivot of more than 90.degree. to reach this viewing position. The limited space available in the overhead compartments cannot accommodate this much of a pivot with the relatively bulky monitors that are presently available.